


The Chase

by Cormyay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Everything here is consenual, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, KyluxHardKinksFill, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Safety procedures in place, Strong Language, but he's honestly having such a good time, hux didn't know he came out here to get attacked, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormyay/pseuds/Cormyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For KyluxHardKinks Prompt:</p><p>"Rape roleplay where Hux tries to run and hide from Kylo who chases him down and catches him, and then holds him down and roughly fucks him. Hux breaks character halfway through and begs Kylo to pound into him and this only encourages Kylo even more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you anon ;)
> 
> ..Oh man this got long
> 
> Original post can be found [Here](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/147025434087/rape-roleplay-where-hux-tries-to-run-and-hide-from/)

They had discussed this kind of play before, months ago, somewhat in detail. The thrill of a game of cat and mouse, Hux not knowing it was Ren at first. Ren taking him after he'd caught him and playing it as if a stranger were doing it. It was easy enough for Ren to over power him, that much was apparent, so it wouldn't be hard to pull off. For Hux though it would be about the adrenaline rush, having all control taken away from him. 

They already had safe words established from previous things they had done, or rather thoughts. Hux could send him an image of green to keep going or red to immediately stop. The scene he had described hadn't been brought up again so he'd pretty much forgotten about it. So he really hadn't seen this coming as he now laid on the ground with his face in the dirt.

\---

"General, you are required to go on this mission with me," Ren states matter of factly through his helmet.

"Why exactly do I need to go on this mission with you Ren? I have my duties here to take care of I can't just go planet side for every mission," 

"This one requires your knowledge of the planet's terrain."

"I can easily relay that information to you and the troops we send down there."

"Hux," Ren's now unmodulated voice caught his attention, "no troops just me and you."/p>

"What is this about Ren?" he really couldn't understand why Ren was being to persistent.

"I've been down to that planet before and sensed something, I was never able to find anyone though. I still suspect there may be people down there potentially looking to mine for resources. Resources that the First Order needs, we can't let them take them out from underneath us."

"If that's the case then why no troops, it makes no sense to go unmanned."

"They would give our position away, and you know the terrain well don't you?"

"I do," of course he did, he knew everything about all the planets the First Order had under their thumb. If Ren was right he really couldn't sit idly by while someone tried to take what was theirs.

Ren moved to sit on the edge of his desk in front of him and leaned forward, "then I can count on you going down with me then?" 

"Fine Ren, but this better not be a waste of my time."

Ren leaned in closer to nuzzle at Hux's neck, placing soft kisses along his neck before nipping at his jaw, "I would never waste your time General".

"Yes because you wouldn't be doing it right now, would you?" he couldn't suppress a small gasp as Ren blew into his ear. 

"My time with you is never wasted," he whispered before licking the shell of his ear, "how much longer are you on shift?"

"Another 45 minutes, though I suppose as long as we're discussing the details of the mission it'll count as work," he moved his hands to place them on Ren's knees, and then slid them further up.

"Mmmmm I've always loved the way you think Hux."

\---

Ren had landed the ship on the outskirts of a dense forest, trees so tall he couldn't see the tops of them. They were on the other side of the planet from where his own First Order people were mining. This side of the planet was uninhabited as far as Hux knew, and not as rich in the resources they needed. The forest was so dense getting any kind of equipment in and out would require cutting many trees down. The landscape was also made mostly of hills and mountains that dipped and sloped.

If there were people from outside the Order trying to mine they hadn't left any evidence as far as he could see. He was really starting to doubt this so called sense Ren had had.

Their plan was to go into the woods and take a closer look. They had packed bags with some supplies for the hike and he equipped himself with a couple of blasters at his hips in case there was a problem.

They both stepped down the platform, Ren wearing his normal outfit of black robes, minus his helmet. Hux just assumed it would be harder to see in the dense forest with it on. He kept his attire somewhat lighter, it was cooler here but he also wanted to keep most of his skin covered. These forests were known to have plants with thorns. He decided though to keep his glove behind on the ship to keep from getting them ruined. 

"You're sure about this Ren?" he was done doubting Ren's Force powers. They had proved themselves more than once, but he still wasn't sure.

"I want to make sure my assumptions were wrong, better safe than sorry, right General?"

"Yes Ren, lets go and get this over with."

Ren had told him the last time he was here he had sensed something in this sector heading North. They started making their way through the woods and up the side of a mountain, there was no trail so they both had to be cautious with their steps. Shrubs with thorns and roots littered the ground making the it uneven.  
They had been walking for about an hour now not having come across the slightest hint that anyone else had been in the area. He was just about to complain about this being a waste of time and that he needed a break from walking. When a sound of stick snapping up ahead of Ren caught his attention. Ren stopped in his tracks, Hux right behind him. Hux could see him concentrating on what was ahead of them, had Ren actually been right?

'What is it?' he thinks to Ren.

Ren tilts his head to the side, focusing on the area ahead of them and then quickly turns to him, "run".

"What? I'm not just leaving you here, what is it?"

"I said run! Go back to the ship!" the tone of his voice leaves no room to be argued against.

He furrows his eyebrows before turning around and starts running back down the way they had come. They've left somewhat of a trail that he can follow back. He has no doubt Ren can defend himself, he would fight whatever it was and make it back to the ship. Hux just needed to get back to the ship and be ready to take off when Ren caught up, and possibly call for reinforcements.

He grabs a blaster from his side while he runs, thinking to himself what the hell could possibly be out here. Ren had seemed so unnerved, he had never seen him like that before. He hears a sound come from his right and quickly fires a blast to the area and keeps running. Firing while running down the mountain was going to be difficult. He was about half way back when he hears another sound come from his left he turns to fire and then has to quickly stop as he almost runs over a ledge. "Shit!" he swivels on his feet to have the ledge to his back.

He thought he had been following the path, but now he has himself cornered. He runs along the ledge until it ends and the slope evens out. He finds a thick shrub to hide behind. He tries to get his breathing under control, he can't risk giving his location away. He tries to mentally back track and figure out where he had starting going off the path. If figures if he just keeps running down hill he'll eventually get to the clearing.

He stands up to have a tree against his back, he listens for any sign of movement but doesn't hear anything. He rounds the tree to start running back down the slope.

He doesn't make it far before he's thrown forward to the ground his chest making impact with the soft dirt and grass. He doesn't have time to turn around before weight is suddenly on his back pinning him to the ground. A piece of fabric is thrown over his eyes and tied behind his head. He tries fighting them off but a rough hand is quickly placed on his head and keeps the side of his face to the dirt. Someone then grabs both of Hux's arms in a tight grip...was there more than one? They start binding his wrists together and he tries fighting back again. 

He just needs to keep fighting until Ren catches up, 'Ren! Ren! where the hell are you!?' he thinks as loudly as he can hoping Ren will hear him.

He stills himself when he feels a familiar pressure around his throat, the feeling ghosts underneath his chin and then down his neck. He knows this feeling, "Ren?" the grip suddenly tightens around his throat cutting off anything else he might have said. A piece of fabric is then wrapped around his mouth and tied to the back of his neck. 

Hux feels the man lean over him, "you can't talk your way out of this one General".

He feels a sudden rush of relief at the familiar voice, but the adrenaline in his system is still urging him to fight back. Hux struggles under the weight and brings his boots up to kick his "attacker" in the back.

The man growls and swiftly brings his legs over to pin Hux's to the ground, "struggling won't do you any good, you're helpless, no one's coming to save you".  
If it hadn't been Ren saying these things he had no doubts that Ren would be coming for him. He tries to clear his head so he doesn't ruin this moment he's dreamed about so many times. He already feels himself getting hard. He whines as he tries to pull on the bonds that are around his wrists.

"You think you and your First Order can just come in here and take whatever they want?" Ren grips the hair at the back of his head and wrenches his head and upper body off the ground to be on his knees. His other hand is gripped around his bond wrists. 

Ren brings his mouth right up to his ear, "so now I'm going to take what I want," and then licks the shell of his ear, those words now have Hux completely hard, "if you behave maybe I'll even let you go," he runs a gentle hand up his thigh, "so what's it going to be? Are you going to be good for me?"

His mouth is gagged so all he could do is shake his head yes.

"Good boy," he whispers sweetly into Hux's ear. Ren then runs a hand up the front of his thigh and up to his groin, "look at you, I haven't even touched you yet and you're like this," Ren squeezes his erection through his pants.

He can only breathe heavily through his nose as Ren gropes his cock.

Ren huffs a laugh, "do you enjoy being taken General? Aching already just by being touched like this by a stranger," Ren takes his hand away and he can't help but thrust into the retreating hand, "such a little whore".

His whole body is frozen in place as Ren undoes his boots and pulls them off. Ren then makes his way to stand in front of him, and undoes the fabric around his mouth. He's still unable to talk as his mouth is then parted with fingers and a thumb pulls is lower mouth down.

"No teeth, keep your mouth open for me do you understand? You're in no position to make me angry," Ren's voice is so deep and rough that it sends a shiver through his body.

He feels the force grip release him and he nods his head. He can hear Ren undoing his pants and he opens his mouth, tongue out.

"Mmmm that's it," Ren says as he slowly starts working his cock into his mouth. Hux sucks as Ren brings his cock half way in and out. Spit dribbles down his chin as he keeps a steady rhythm. Then all of a sudden Ren brings his entire cock into his mouth and to the back of his throat. He does his best to try and swallow but still ends up gagging. 

Ren pulls out completely and he starts coughing, "again General, take it all this time," he relaxes his throat as Ren slowly brings his cock back in his mouth all the way. Ren holds it there for a few seconds and he keeps himself from gagging, swallowing around Ren's cock. Ren returns to a steady pace of more shallow thrusts, every now and then bringing it down his throat.

"Such a pretty mouth General, it was made to be filled with cock," Ren's groaning above him, "do you have a lover? Do they get to see you like this all the time or do you whore yourself out to anyone with a cock, like you're doing right now?"

He hums and tries to shake his head no while Ren's cock fills his mouth.

Ren pulls out, "what was that?"

He coughs before answering, "no."

Ren takes a hold of his chin and pulls his face up, "no what?"

"No I don't, only have one."

"Hmmm i'm jealous, he's a lucky man," Ren rubs a thumb against his bottom lip.

"He is and as soon as he gets here he's going to kill you," because Ren would. He would tear apart any man to shreds for touching him.

He senses Ren squat in front of him, "Is that so, what makes you think he even wants you? Maybe he'd be grateful for the opportunity to get rid of a slut like you."  
Hux doesn't give any warning before he spits in Ren's face. He's immediately pulled up to his feet painfully by his hair and his back is shoved against a tree. He struggles for a moment before he stills, feeling a cold blade against his throat, "you shouldn't have done that", he growls out.

The knife nicks him and Hux feels his nerves starting to get the better of him and he feels his breathing stuttering, on the edge of panic.

The blade pulls away from his throat, 'Hux?'

He takes a few steadying breaths to collect himself, nodding before sending an image of a green light to Ren.

The blade is back to his throat for a moment before he feels it go to the collar of his shirt, "this blade is sharp, I would be still if I were you," he feels it slowly start to slice down the front of his chest, cutting through the fabric and the sharp point grazing his skin. 

"Let's see how much fun I can have with you until he gets here then. Now stay quiet or I'll be force to gag your mouth again."

He hears the knife land on the ground and then Ren is pulling his split shirt over his shoulders. Ren's mouth is wet and warm against his neck as he sucks the skin to leave bruising marks. Ren then begins licking, moving slowly down the line of the shallow cut he's left. His body shivers as the wet line cools against his heated skin. His mouth follows back up the cut and then moves to nip at his nipples. He grinds his chest into Ren's mouth seeking his warmth.

Ren brings his body straight and flush against him. Ren's clothes are still on and they're rough against his chest. Ren puts a thigh in between his legs to grind against him. Hux can't stop himself from rutting against his thigh looking for any kind of friction.

"I could make you come like this couldn't I? Never quite getting the touch you're desperate for," he accentuates the words with a rough push of his thigh. He keens at the pressure, punishing but not enough.

"I suppose there wouldn't be much fun in that though would there?" his pants are then undone and roughly pulled down and off, his body completely exposed now, "turn around".

He complies and he feels Ren untying the bonds on his wrists, his shirt now falling to the ground, "don't try to do anything stupid, both hands on the tree, legs apart".

He puts his hands on the tree to support himself but doesn't make another move. His feet are forcibly kicked apart and spread. After a moment he feels a slick finger trail down his back and along his crack, slightly more pressure once it passes his hole. He tenses as the finger trails back up and breaches him, "just relax, be good and I'll make this good for you too".

He moans as Ren presses himself flush with his back. Ren still has clothes on but he can tell now that they're not his regular robes, his arms bare. Ren buries two slicked fingers into him, it's too much too soon and it burns. The pain feels so good though a his fingers slowly work their way in and out him.

Ren grabs a hold of his hair again to pull his head back and expose his throat, biting and nipping as he scissors his fingers. Hux arches his back and then a third finger is quickly added, working them to open him. He's seized by a full body tremble as Ren rubs right along his prostate.

All at once Ren is gone and he lets out a whimper at the loss, "look at what a mess you are," Yes, yes he is, but he needs it so bad, "what would your lover say, seeing you spread out like this moaning for someone elses cock?"

"Go to hell," he spits out at him.

Ren is on him again and with now warning slamming into him all at once, the breath is knocked out of him as makes a silent scream. He clutches onto the tree and before he prepare for more Ren is already pulling out to slam back into him. A couple more thrusts in and he's hitting right on that spot that makes stars appear behind his closed eyelids. 

This is everything he had wanted and Ren was giving it to him. He becomes desperate and can't stop himself from starting to make noise, "Ah, thank you, Ren faster please, please," he's gasping for breath, "please Kylo, I need it, harder".

Ren growls right near his ear, "fuck Hux," and begins driving into him harder. Ren removes the blindfold and pulls his head to the side to take his mouth. It's sloppy and full of tongue and teeth but he doesn't care, he just needs Ren to keep moving. 

He closes his eyes again, gasping for breath, "look at me Hux," he cranes his neck to look behind him at Ren. Ren's face is flushed and sweat is making his hair stick to his forehead.

"Is this what you wanted Hux?" they keep eye contact.

"Yes, yes thank you, I'm so close Kylo," Ren is still pounding into him when he reaches around to grip his cock. It only takes a few strokes and he's coming, his knees threatening to give out. Ren keeps a firm grip on his hips and gives a few more rough thrusts before he comes inside of him, panting onto the back of his neck.

They catch their breaths for a moment and Ren slides out, he still keeps a grip on both sides of his hips. Ren lowers both of them to the ground, settling Hux into his lap.

Ren starts nuzzling the back of his head, "are you okay Hux?"

He swivels his body so his legs are hanging off one side of his lap and Kylo supporting his shoulders with his arm, "yes, extremely so, that was..." 'exhilarating, perfect, amazing'

"Mmmm I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ren presses a kiss to his temple, "I brought along some healing cream let me put some on your hands."

Hux turns his palms up to see them covered in scratches and blood from gripping the bark of the tree. He had been so lost in the moment he hadn't even realized, "how long have you been planning this?"

Ren pulls the cream from his pocket and starts slowly working the cream into his palms, "a few weeks, I really liked your idea. I wanted to wait though, I didn't want you to be too suspicious."

"Hmmm, and what did you do with your robes?"

"I stripped them off as soon as you turned to run, I didn't want to get tangled running after you," he huffed out a small laugh, "you're faster than I thought you would be, I had to use the force to distract you and slow you down."

"Well I wish you would have waited until we were closer to the ship. I'm exhausted and I don't look forward to the rest of the walk back down."

"That's why I brought this," Ren reaches out and the bag he had brought along is in his hand. Ren pulls out blankets, laying one out on the ground and wrapping him in the other one, "we're not due back for awhile, we can rest for now".

"Mmmm that actually sounds like a good idea, nice to see you actually planning things out," he wraps the blanket harder around himself as Ren lays down on the blanket and pulls Hux onto his chest, "you did bring me another shirt to wear too right?"

Ren had been rubbing his hand up down his back but then pauses, "well i really hadn't actually planned on the whole cutting it off of you."

"I take back my compliment."

"It'll be fine Hux, you can wear my shirt. I'll put my robes back on."

"Fine, can I trust you to wake us up when it's time to go?"

"Yes, Hux

He feels his eyelids getting heavier, "we'll have to try what you suggested next time".

Ren squeezes him tighter, "I can't wait".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm always open to prompts so if you have any you can find my tumblr [Here](http://ragingsolo.tumblr.com//)  
> I'm open to writing about anything so come on by ;)


End file.
